Niwatori's first step
The Big City Niwatori was only 17 at the time when he arrived in to big city of Kajino. This is where he would start his new life as a mage for a guild. Kajino was a big bright city full of magic and casino's were on almost every street and corner, Niwatori started down the street when he suddenly was stopped by a group of three men in big over coats, "Pay up!" they said as one of them forced a hand out to form a open palm, "Huh?" Niwatori muttered confused look on his face. "For the great honor of visiting our city." One of the mobsters said with a devilish grin, Niwatori slowly turned to ignore the petty thugs but they grabbed him and started to surrond him. "Ohh slippery one aren't you." Niwatori stayed silent and just watched the three hulking brutes surround him and one of them pulls up their over coat to reveal a gun on his hip. "We are a group of people you don't want to mess with kid." Niwatori turns up to look at the man "Gotta go sorry." suddenly the three men we consumed by a giant sheet of ice as Niwatori dashes into an alley and escapes. Niwatori was out of breath when he stopped running from the thugs, "Am I safe and who were those men?" He silently thought to himself. "Hey you!" A voice echoed from a Alley and Niwatori turned to meet it. A young girl taller than Niwatori and about his age, she wore a brown jacket that was cutt off to show her belly button ahe wore a sleek pair of black pants with a giant inprint of a Phenix on one of her knees. "You were the one who attacked those Mobsters when they mugged you?" Niwatori just stayed quiet and surveyed her head to toe, "Silent type hmm I like that." Niwatori blushed a little at the girls comment, "Whats your name?" the strange girl asked "N-Niwatori, and whats yours" he anwsered back stuttering. The young girl smiled "Names Makenna nice to meet ya, now listen I want to help you so you don't die a horrible death so just follow me." Makenna turns and starts off into the alley. Niwatori had no other choice but to follow the girl so he slowly caught up to the girl. Niwatori followed the strange girl through the winding alleyways to a giant wood building, Makenna turned to look at Niwatori "Welcome to Soldi my guild" she grabbed his arm and forced him into the big door. It opened up into a giant room filled with booths and a giant bar with people sitting in stools at the bar. Many different types of drinks shined in the light. The many bodies of other mages turned to stare at Niwatori and Makenna "Where is the guild master?" Makenna yelled loudly. "he is in the back." yelled the short bartender, Niwatori was rushed from the big room into a small room with a desk that had tons of papers stacked on top of it "Ahhh hello Makenna welcome back." A deep voice talked from behind the papers. "I found the boy you were looking for sir" Makenna anwsered. "Really thats wonderful." The man said, "now leave us be i need to talk to this Mage." Makenna left the room silenty. "Now young man I here you are in big trouble with the Rubare Guild." Niwatori anwsered back with a yes "Now I have tracked you down to help you, I saw you fight those mobsters and I was impressed now they are everywhere looking for you so you come work for me and I will make sure they never find you." Niwatori thought long and hard on the mans offer then realized that this would be his chance to join a guild. "yes Sir!" Niwatori anwsered excitedly. Niwatori trained with the guild to become a member and was taught many facts and secrets but he didn't do much fighting he would mostly torture victims. He was a master at torture and punishment when they couldn't get words out of victims using magic they sent them to Niwatori who would do anything to make them talk. He removed teeth and other suck parts out of the victim and asked them talk. A rival dark attack the guild and burned the Guild hall to the ground so NIwatori left and later joined Koma Inu.